


I knew you.

by Komaedorable



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Falling In Love, M/M, Really bad summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedorable/pseuds/Komaedorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata happens on a boy in the rain that annoyingly worms his way into his heart.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was the last time Hinata was going to help Souda clean out his father’s garage. All the pink haired male would do was babble on and on passionately about wrenches, and hammers, and even screws. SCREWS of all things! After talking about said things he’d go back to cleaning... only to be distracted by something ridiculous like a spark plug and start rambling again. The two only managed to get less than a fraction of what they were supposed to clean done. Once Souda’s father saw they hadn't accomplished anything he sent Hinata home with only a stern point at the door. Hinata gathered his backpack and bid Souda a farewell before high tailing it out of there. He was left walking away from Souda's residence listening to the boisterous lecture his friend was getting. At that moment Hinata decided he needed new friends. Ones preferably more interested in, well, ANYTHING! Not just machines and girls.

Friends. They were an odd mix of people that some how came into your life, and just as easily, and mysteriously, walked out again. Hinata was friendly by nature and found it easy to talk to just about anyone. Over the years he accumulated a handful of friendships, and once high school started he gained even more, but there always seemed to be a distance. No, not like he really wasn't their friend, or that he didn't believe they weren't his friends, but more like he wasn't as close as he could be. Like some wall was blocking him from attaining the level of friendship all his other peers had. Maybe there was something in him that was just very selfish and could never be satisfied, or maybe something in him was just broken? Hinata would never admit it, but he could get quite lonely even when surrounded by people he knew he could rely on.

A crack of thunder was heard over head as the rain pounded on his see-through umbrella. Not only was he covered in garage dirt, but now he was stuck in a down pour. What great luck he was having… Only ten more minutes and he’d be home and could shower away today’s worries. The sun was setting, but the storm clouds covered the sky and made it look a lot later. A cool wind had picked up and Hinata wished summer would hurry up and get here. The weather was just now turning spring-like , so there was still a good while before Hinata could leave the house without a jacket on. A car passed splashing up some cold water onto the sidewalk hitting Hinata in the shins. Glaring at the back side of the vehicle as it drove away none the wiser to it's horrible deed he nearly began cursing, but something caught his attention. The car had illuminated a cafe that had served pumpkin flavored coffee year round, but it closed down a month ago due to low business. Noticing a figure standing outside of the cafe he guessed someone missed that memo.

Walking closer he noticed how completely drenched the stranger was. Odd white hair now hung limp and soaked by the stranger’s shoulders. A jacket that looked nearly black from the rain clung to the person’s extremely thin frame, and the white shirt that peeked out was basically invisible at this point. To get in his state the male had to of been standing out here for a while, and once Hinata recognized the other the latter seemed very possible.

Komaeda Nagito.

The male was in his freshmen class. He was odd, very odd. Komaeda was quiet and tended to keep to himself. He always had a smile on his face even when a teacher yelled at him for forgetting his homework. He wrote a whole essay on hope. HOPE! And then happily read it to the class with enough passion to freak the class out for a good couple months. Komaeda was also gullible and was often the target of bullies. Hinata had asked once why Komaeda let them pick on him so much? “If it makes them happy I can be a target.” He had answered with that weird smile and went on his way. Hinata shouldn’t have stopped today. Should of left Komaeda alone in the rain and kept walking, but the brunette’s conscious got the better of him and he stopped and opened his big mouth.

"What are you doing?" Hinata had stopped in front of Komaeda. The white haired male seemed to look at him as if he were an alien from space, but then broke out into that smile.

"Oh, Hinata-kun! I was supposed to meet some classmates here, but it seems I’ve been stood up." Komaeda then chuckled as if this was a normal occurrence. Hinata was only able to let out a small "oh" before launching the two into an awkward silence. Komaeda, smiling and shivering, and Hinata trying to think of how to talk to him. Hinata only ever spoke to Komaeda in class, and then it was normally about school work, outside of the class room was a whole different level that Hinata didn’t have enough experience points to unlock.

The wind blew icy cold and sent Komaeda into a bout of shivers. His arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to restrain the heat that was escaping his soaked body. The pale skin over his bony hands were nearly white from how chilled he was.

"Here." Hinata lifted up his umbrella so Komaeda could squeeze underneath. It was done spur of the moment, and now Hinata realized how weird it would look if two guys were sharing an umbrella, but the offer had already left Hinata’s mouth so he had to see it through to the end. Komaeda reflectively stuck up his hands. "Oh, no! I’m fine like this. Besides, I don’t deserve to share an umbrella with someone like you! What if one of your friends saw us? You might get picked on as well…" Komaeda’s voice trailed off. With a grumble Hinata ignored the other’s statement and moved closer to the soaked youth and placed the umbrella over his head. It was quite a feat considering the other was taller.

The two returned to mutual silence.

"This place has been closed for a month. How long have you been out here?" Hinata didn’t know why he tried to keep the conversation going. Maybe he just wanted the accomplishment of doing a good deed, or maybe he was just extremely bored? Either way Komaeda seemed a bit happier now that the rain wasn’t pounding on his head excessively.

"A few hours. Just before the rain started." Komaeda admitted. "After our meeting time had passed I assumed they were just playing a trick, but I allowed myself to hope that that wasn’t the case… Silly, huh?" That smile again. It was so out of place. So sad. Was this something Komaeda dealt with daily? So desperate for friendship he’d allow himself to get soaked in the rain?

"You have a few screws lose, huh?" It kind of popped out of Hinata’s mouth without any thought, but if the comment hurt Komaeda’s feelings he didn’t let on. Only let out a small laugh that nearly sounded genuine.

"You might be right, Hinata-kun, but you’re also standing out here with me so I guess we’re not too different." The smile was flashed at Hinata, but it didn’t look as forced.

"I guess you’re right." Hinata smiled as well until a crack of thunder disrupted the moment causing both teens to jump. "This storm is only going to get worse… here" Hinata commented before thrusting his umbrella at Komaeda.

"I-I can’t-" Komaeda started to reject but Hinata cut him off.

"Just take it. You’re soaked and it’d be bad if you caught a cold-"

"I’m an idiot, so I won’t catch a-"

"Stop being so hard on yourself! Besides I live close. I’ll be fine."

Komaeda lifted the offered umbrella over his head; clenching it so tightly his knuckles turned white. “No one’s ever done something this nice for me.” Komaeda commented in a soft voice.

"Just get home safe, okay?" Hinata said as he lifted his backpack over his head and started into a run, but then quickly stopped and turned to the youth who was just standing under the umbrella staring after Hinata like a fool. "See you in school tomorrow! And don’t forget my umbrella, Komaeda!"

Komaeda seemed to hesitate as he clung to the umbrella as if it was going to float away any minute. Finally a bright smile filled his face. Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah! See you tomorrow, Hinata-kun!”


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you always smiling!?" A harsh voice yelled as skin met skin. Who ever the question was asked to didn't have time to answer as more sounds of pummeling could be heard. It was lunch time and Hinata was looking for Komaeda. The white haired boy was in his class, but Hinata had ran late that day and didn't have time to talk to him before class started. Now he was set to the task of figuring out where the boy ate. The cafeteria was a no go, so wasn't the bathroom( which Hinata quickly felt bad for even checking), and even the whole anime thing of eating on the roof proved fruitless since the area was locked. It wasn't until Hinata was making his way by the baseball field did he hear it. The sound of a fight that no one was supposed to know about. Some nosy, hero instinct kicked in and Hinata found himself going towards the noises. It seemed to be coming from a storage shed-

A peel of laughter rang through the air. A haunting wheeze that froze the brunette in his tracks.   
"I'm so happy you've taken the time to hang out with me. Not many even acknowledge me. I must be lucky." The voice drew out in a breathy half-whisper. No, it couldn't be.... Hinata peered into the storage room.

"Shut up!" One of the standing boys shouted in what sounded like... fear? Before kicking another boy on the floor. A boy already bruised and bleeding. A boy with white hair, pale skin, and a smirk on his face. Komaeda Nagito. His hands appeared to be tied behind his back with a rope, but from the way he was smiling Hinata didn't think Komaeda would of put up a fight. If anything it appeared... he was enjoying this. 

Three boys glared down at him. Matching jerseys and buzz cuts showed they were on the baseball team. When and how did they get Komaeda here? Just the thought of a planned ambush was too movie like to even fathom. This really happened? People were really this cruel?

"You're sick, you know?" One of the boys said before spitting on Komaeda. "You just sit and take it. You even told us how to tie the knot on the rope correctly!"

"Maybe he gets off on this. Fucking psycho." Another boy pipped in.

"I'm actually not a fan of pain." Komaeda spoke up as if this was a very normal conversation and he seemed happy to be invited too. "But, how selfish of me would it be to fight back? This makes you happy, right? Helps you attain your hope?" Komaeda was kicked again, and Hinata had finally decided to end this scene.

"Hey!" He yelled as loud as he could as he stepped into the dark of the storage room. Hinata's heart was nearly pounding out of his white shirt as the three baseball players turned to look at him. One boy literally spazzed out and ran from the storage room yelling something about 'scholarships'. If that didn't give Hinata a power high nothing would.

"Oh! Hinata-kun!" Komaeda sounded genuinely surprised, but Hinata didn't look at him. Something about the blood, the lingering words, and that smile made him a bit... scared. "Leave him alone. I already have someone going after a teacher, so you better get lost!" He lied, but the remaining boys eyed him. Silence ticked by and Hinata was sure he was going to join Komaeda on the floor any moment.

"Tch. Let's get out of here. The freak and his boyfriend isn't worth losing our spots on the team." They shoved passed Hinata, and soon there was only silence. Seconds ticked by as he stared at the boy on the ground. The bell signalling lunch was over started to chime, but Hinata stayed put. He just saved Komaeda, but he was having a hard time actually saying anything.

"I brought your umbrella with me." Komaeda spoke as he tried to get in a sitting position without the use of his hands. "It's at the front of the school though. Sorry." 

"Be quiet." Hinata finally spoke as he leaned down next to the beat up student and started to untie the knot. Once Komaeda's hands were free Hinata let the rope fall in the dust on the floor. "Why did you let them beat you up like that?" Hinata couldn't help but ask. What kind of person just let other's beat them bloody?

Komaeda smiled. "I'm pretty useless, so if I can help someone I'm happy to be the stepping stone."

"You... You don't make any sense." Hinata was staring at the boy's grey eyes. There was something in there. Something dark, and twisted. Something he wish he hadn't seen.

"I'm a lover of hope, Hinata-kun. If my being beaten up was his hope... I couldn't stop him. That'd just be wrong." Komaeda went to stand but ended up wincing in pain and grabbing his side where he was kicked. 

"Let's just get you to the nurse." It was the least Hinata could do, even though the rest of his brain screamed run. Don't get mixed up with this guy. Get as far away as you can, but... Hinata was such a horribly good guy. "Hop on." Hinata turned his back to Komaeda and gave the universal sign of piggy back ride. Komaeda seemed hesitant, but soon his weight was being applied to the brunette's back. Standing Hinata realized it wasn't going to be as much of a struggle as he once thought. Komaeda was very light, and so very, very thin. He was shocked the beating he had just witnessed didn't leave Komaeda shattered on the floor.

"You're always helping me. Why?" Komaeda spoke as Hinata carried him out of the storage shed.

"Stop getting in trouble and maybe I won't have too." Hinata spat back making Komaeda chuckle.

"Maybe I'll have to find more trouble."

"I'll drop you!"

"Sorry, Hinata-kun.

 

\----------

 

The nurse was out that day, but a student named Tsumiki was helping out. 

"A-ah! K-Komaeda!" She seemed frazzled as she started to gather things to clean and clothe his wounds. "Please help him get on a free bed." She said as she rushed around. Hinata watched the flurry of action before plopping the white haired boy on a near bed. 

"I'm guessing you're here a lot? She knew your name." Hinata said as he sat on a stool. 

"I'm a frequent visitor..." Komaeda admitted with a small smile. "So, you're going to stay?" He eyed Hinata as if he was going to play some cruel joke on him. At first Hinata was just going to leave him here and be on his way back to class, but also... class. It was wrong, and if the hall monitor found him he'd be toast, but if he could get out of class for a little while he would. Even if it meant staying with an odd student. 

"If you want to make a report you need a witness, right?" Hinata said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I'm not going to report it." Komaeda announced.

"Why-"

Tsumiki made her presence known by nearly falling on top of Hinata. After a hundred apologies she started to tend to Komaeda.

"What happened?" She asked as she disinfected the cut on his forehead. 

"Would you believe I tripped?" Komaeda said with a playful grin.

"N-No! I wouldn't believe that!" Tsumiki stuttered as she placed a band-aid on his wound and started on his busted lip. Hinata wanted to say something. Say he knew what happened, but if Komaeda choose not to talk then he was going to trust the other's judgement no matter how flawed he thought it was. There had to be a reason, right? An actual reason, not just 'hope'. Tsumiki had started handing things to Hinata to throw away, and they spent a good 20 minutes doing that routine. Finally she dubbed Komaeda patched up enough, but still instructed him to rest. 

"If you want to go home I-I could let a teacher know?" Tsumiki said. Komaeda just nodded in agreement as he laid down. With a pleased smile Tsumiki rushed out of the room.

"So, you're going to get a hold of your parents? I don't think you're in any condition to walk home by yourself." Hinata, who was still there being a dirty class skipper, spoke to lessen the silence. Komaeda turned his head to look at him.

"No. My parents died when I was younger. A plane crash... I was the only survivor." Komaeda went silent, and Hinata felt like a complete ass for bringing up parents in the first place. He didn't know! Still, Komaeda did freak him out a bit, but Hinata just couldn't let him walk home alone. What if Komaeda passed out? Or deemed himself trash and started a new life in a garbage bin? Why? Why was Hinata so worried about him?

"I'll walk you home." Hinata announced leaving no room for arguing. "I just wouldn't feel right not seeing this through, okay?" Komaeda didn't speak, but the look on his face actually showed an emotion. An emotion that was always so very distant from the other despite all the smiles. He looked... happy.


End file.
